


conspiracy of the year

by KatastrophicTodd



Series: Social Media AU written works [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Social Media AU, bc reasons, but they're still doing vigilante work and all that shit, crackfic, jason is a performing arts student in gotham university, jay and steph are besties, just so y'all know, lowercase writing, shitpost, this is just crak lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd
Summary: they go through the classes in a haze. everything starts to seem either too real or too surreal. did they just discover a conspiracy? once it got out, everything would blow up.- (basically a tumblr text post not to be taken seriously lmao) stephanie's classmates discover that her best friend is jason todd.part of my social media au, but can be totally read isolated.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Social Media AU written works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499003
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	conspiracy of the year

**Author's Note:**

> hello, back on my bullshit.
> 
> dc can take steph's and jason's friendsship from my cold, dead hands.

stephanie and jason study in Gotham University.

they’re best buddies and no one knows how when or why it happened but by the way they talk to each other they seem to spend a LOT of time together??

everyone in steph’s class thinks that jason is probably doing ingeneering and he must be on one of the sports team because holy shit that guy doesn’t skip leg day.

until.

steph posts a picture on her instagram with jason wearing? eyeliner? and a fancy suit? someone finally asks steph and she tells them that jason is a performing arts student! she’s very proud.

they start thinking maybe they’re together. _huh_.

but then steph’s _boyfriend_ comes to see her. she’d always told them he was off studying in Standford or some shit. they thought she was full of shit but everyone loves steph so no one said anything.

and isn’t that? no, no, can’t be. the waynes have all been kinda MIA for years. there were even rumours about richie being a police officer. yeah, _right_.

they suspiciously don’t see jason around with them. so maybe they _were_ right. maybe steph has someone on the side.

didn’t know she had it in her. lucky her. 

until.

jason comes running. running directly towards steph, who was still talking to her boyfriend. a smile of total glee in his face that makes him look so much younger. and he’s _laughing_.

“i got the part!” he voice thunders in the hallways and he’s grabbing steph by the waist and sweeping her off the ground and they’re… yes, they’re turning in circles.

“YOU _DID_?” steph’s squeal makes some people wince, almost ultrasound.

and wait. where did her boyfriend go? steph and jason are talking at the same time, wide-eyed and smiling so much it must _hurt_.

one of the guys in the class finds steph’s boyfriend beside the coffee machine, a tiny smile on his face.

“uh, hey dude,” chad says. “so, um, sorry about steph.”

“ _huh_?” steph’s boyfriend furrows his brow.

poor guy.

“yeah, must be rough knowing how _close_ she is with jason,” chad hasn’t ever been one for words so he hopes this guy doesn’t start crying in front of him.

“you mean my brother?” the guy asks, looking back where steph and jason are now holding both hands and speaking in hushed tones. “yeah, i’m happy they get along.”

“uh,” chad goes. he just. fucking goes. brittany is gonna flip her shit when he tells her.

britanny does flip her shit. but then calms down when she realizes maybe she can ask the actor out. chad tried to not feel wounded because he had been trying to gain the courage to ask her out. oh well. jason _is_ pretty ripped and cute.

maybe _he_ could ask him out. _huh_.

one of the sarahs finds out the boyfriend is called tim. which. yeah, he has a tim face alright. 

logan walks into the classroom dramatically on friday and throws his shades in the air.

“he’s a _wayne_ ,” he shrieks. “stephanie texted me she was running late because she’d spent the night at her boyfriend's and wayne manor was so fucking far from uni.”

chaos. erupts. 

“fucking called it!” letitia slaps her table. “only a fucking rich kid is so chill in gotham.”

“yeah, but what about jason?”

“what?”

“brothers, remember?”

“ _WAIT_ ,” oliver cries. he never even speaks up. he has dark bags under his eyes and looks like he hasn’t showered. he lives near the docks, so he gets a pass. joker blew up a couple of buildings a couple of nights ago and they had been having problems with the pipes. “JASON. AS IN JASON WAYNE. **_JASON FUCKING TODD?_** ”

silence. total fucking silence. they’ve all heard about jason todd. creepy, tragic version of annie. died in a war conflict when he and bruce wayne were visiting ethiopia.

it feels like a fever dream. they’re looking at each other with varying degrees of shock on their faces. professor waters entres the room and steps right on logan’s shades.

steph comes in fifteen minutes late. no one looks at her. they didn’t want to start anything if they weren’t fucking sure about this shit. she looks stressed anough about being late to not have noticed.

oliver and letitia are now sitting together looking for pictures of jason fucking todd on google. the fat on the cheeks and the round face are gone, but the tiny curls and the eyes are the same. 

and. WHAT THE FUCK. 

should they go to the press? should they just ask him? chad said he has a date with jason on saturday, maybe he would learn something.

stephanie’s phone starts going off and she apologizes to professor waters before silencing it. she’s biting her lip. she looks pale. logan is trying to take a look at the texts without much success.

they go through the classes in a haze. everything starts to seem either too real or too surreal. did they just discover a conspiracy? once it got out, everything would blow up. 

they’re looking at each other when classes finally finish, trying to decide what they should do. and then.

and **_then_**. they see bruce _motherfucking_ wayne stepping off a limousine. walking towards stephanie and… wait, when had jason appeared.

this guy is gotham’s closest thing to royalty. and he’s walking towards stephanie and jason. and everyone hears britanny whisper something like _dilf_ under her breath.

“hello, son,” the rich motherfucker says to jason. “stephanie. i think you forgot your housekeys on the kitchen.”

stephanie takes the keys distractedly, looking from bruce wayne to jason. jason is tense.

“dad,” the word doesn’t sound very friendly but holy shit.

is oliver recording this shit? because he better be.

“tim told me you got the part,” bruce keeps on. 

“and what about it.”

“i’m very proud,” bruce does that thing. that _thing_ they’ve all seen him doing on the news. when he gives this blinding smile. but now it doesn’t look dopey. just. yeah, blinding.

they’ve all been exposed to jason enough times that they notice he’s trying very hard not to smile. 

“cute,” chad says. the fucking sap.

“oh, _chad_ ,” bruce. fucking. wayne. turns around. “i’ve heard you and jason are going out.”

chad looks about to pass out. bruce is just politely waiting for him to answer.

letitia elbows him to shut him up.

“um, y-yes, bruce wayne, mister, _sir_.”

“so jason todd is alive,” she says. her eyes sharp and unforgiving.

for a moment bruce wayne looks actually impressed.

“why, of course.”

he says and just. turns around to talk to jason again.

“don’t start preparing the adoption papers yet,” jason whispers to bruce, looking at letitia.

and. shut the fuck up, britanny. that’s **_not_** hot.

they learn that oliver has already created a tumblr blog dedicated to their investigation and clues. it’s two hours before vicki vale tries to contact their blog. she offers money. like, a lot.

letitia smacks them on the head, saying that no one betrays another Alley kid on her watch. oliver grumbles about it, but they think he has a thing for letitia, so he’ll probably just drop the whole thing.

chad’s just nervous about the date. he’s gonna kiss a fucking sexy legend.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> also, [you can read my social media au here](https://batfamilysocialmediamess.tumblr.com/post/187127916075/part-1-some-random-tweets-from-steph-part-2)


End file.
